Frozen Memories
by Zoeyscares
Summary: Dana Miller never reeally knew what a good life was. Growing up with her fathers best friend as her only support was rough. But when Bobby Mercer comes into the mix, can he show her that underneath all that tough exterior, he may be exactly what she needs
1. Chapter 1

**'Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Characters from Four Brothers, so sad I know. But I do own whoever is not in the movie :) So yeah thats it. OOOH i also dont Own Billys. I iwsh I did, that cafe down the street from my house is yummmmmy. Haha you know you have over stayed your welcome when they know you by name :D**

**A/N: I like Reviews just as anyone else does. So yeah, If you would be so kind.If not, ENJOY. **

Walking down the cold back streets of Detroit she kept to herself. Not wanting to draw to much attention, she knew she shouldn't be out here this late in this part of town, but she had to get out of her house. Coming up to a street light she pressed the button more then you could count, praying it would change faster. All she wanted was a nice cup of coffee to ease her mind, or maybe a warm bed. God knows she wouldnt be going back to her place anytime soon.

As the light turned green she hurried across the street as fast as her feet would let her. She didnt have time for games. Walking a few more blocks she finally reconized a famailar sign. The Billys sign flashed just 2 blocks from her, she glanced at her watch "1:35 am" She said softly to herself. _Maybe he is still on his shift. _She was referring to one of her long time friends that had always been a help to her. Growing up with him did that, he was her fathers best friend, and she lived with him till she was 19 after her father passed. He basically became her father.

Making her way to the door she opened it. As the door chimed the beautiful feeling of warmth covered her body as she walked in. There wasnt anyone at the diner course, well maybe one or two people. She didnt care for details right now, she just needed to find him.

"Dana!" The familar voice rang from across the diner. She smiled and turned toward him. He was above average for a man in his 50's. Ever since she could remember he lifted weights, which is why he was so well built for his age. He was the one who introduced that to her, though she wasnt as strong as she would like to be.

"Frank, Im so happy you are here" She ran over and hugged him. Frank frowned and rubbed her hair and back, "Sweetie whats wrong" She lifted up her face to reveal a red ring on the side of her right cheek. Frank pressed his lips together mad. "Let me guess, Daniel use you as a punching bag again?" Dana brought her hand up to her face and wiped the tears away. "No," She lied. "It wasnt like that, he got into some trouble and came home a little drunk, it was my fault really." Frank sighed and pulled her into a hug again. "When are you going to realize he is not good for you?" Dana pulled out of his embrace and turned away. "Frank, please...not tonight. Can I just...can I get some coffee, Im sure I have 2 dollars in my purse somewhere..." Frank stopped her from rummaging in her purse. "Honey you know you never have to pay here, how about this..."

The door to the Diner chimed open but Frank ignored the customer.

"...I'll get you some soup and salad ok? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. Then you can come and stay at my place, my sfit is over at 3." Which wasnt far from the truth. Dana game a thankful smile,"Thank you Frank, but im not really hungry, I think I will just head up to my old room." Frank smiled and nodded, "Need directions?" Dana glared playfully, "Your apartment is next door to the diner, I know where the hide a key is and you can watch me from the window. I got this covered, thanks." She laughed and started toward the door. Bumping into someone as she was exiting.

"Gosh, Im sorry , I wasnt looking where I was going..." She stopped in mid sentence. His eyes stared directly into hers. She knew him, she didnt know where, she didnt know how, but she knew him. The mystery man was about to say something when Frank intreruppted them. "Yo Bobby, what you doing out this late man?" Bobby...that name. Then it hit her. And her eyes went wide.

_Bobby Mercer_

"Excuse me," She hurried past him and ran out of the door. Not knowing the confusing looks she left back in the diner.

**And thats chapter one. Sorry its so short I wrote it very fast. **

**And there will be plenty more of Bobby to come and the other brothers also. **

**Minus Jackie-poo. Cause well...he died. **

**So Review :) **

**I love them. but again, if you dont thats fine. **

**But people :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Four Brothers, so sad I know. But I do own whoever is not in the movie :) So yeah thats it. OOOH i also don't Own Billys. I wish I did, that cafe down the street from my house is yummmmmy. Haha you know you have over stayed your welcome when they know you by name :D**

**A/N: Second Chapter :) Hope you all enjoy. And Review :) **

_No way...Dana _Bobby though as he walked over to the stool next to the kitchen. Frank leaned over on the other side and poured him some coffee. "Ah, don't worry about her Bobby she had a rough night. So anyway..." Frank put the coffee pot down. " Why you out this late?" Bobby sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Couldn't sleep" He answered. Frank raised his brows. "Still weird?" Bobby nodded. "I miss the fairy..I mean..Jack" Frank nodded. Bobby wanted to change the subject,"Was that Dana?" "thats my baby, well she the closet thing to a daughter I have ever had." Bobby nodded and drank his coffee. he knew it was Dana , but Frank never knew what happened between them. So he played dumb.

"Did I do something to offend her, she seemed really upset when she left?" Bobby asked. Franked shook his head, "No she had a rough night and probably just wanted to go home." _Play like you don't know her Bobby _he told himself "She looks familiar" Bobby tried to focus his thought. "Do you know Daniel Matthews?" Frank asked. Play Dumb Bobby frowned, "Yeah course, known around here for all the bad shit he does." Frank sighed, "Well, Dana...is his leading lady." Bobby eyes got wide, "She's dating that punk?" "Fraid so."

_Why didn't she tell me? _

"Dang, what the hell is she thinking, does she know what she is getting herself into?" Frank shurgged his shoulders, "I don't think so, she is pretty iffy when I try to ask her, she doesn't talk about." "Shit man, you better watch out for her, Daniel is dangerous, and that coming from me , you don't question it. Frank watch her." Bobby got out his wallet but Frank stopped him. "Its almost 3 o clock in the morning, you'd really think I'd make you pay, come on" Bobby smiled, "Keep handing out free drinks and your place will run out of business." He started walking toward the door, "Ah save it whitey." Frank scolded. _Make sure she still works down at the Ice Palace _"Ah fuck you Frank, oh by the way, where does Dana work?" "The skating rink, she teaches class over there. Why? What do you have planned up your sleeve," Frank questions. "You don't worry that bald head of yours, I know what I'm doing" Bobby said and walked to his car.

The next day

"Great job guys, now go wash up and put your skates away, practice will be same time next week." Dana's class nodded and turned toward the lockers. She skated behind them and into the adult changing room. She put on her regular clothes and tucked away her bag into the locker and placed the lock on it. Walking over to the lights she turned them off and opened the door, walking straight into the person she least expected.

"Seems we've been doing this lot lately" Bobby said snidely, while smiling. Dana released herself from his grip. "What do you want Bobby?" Bobby followed her into the office she had, "Why did you tell me you were back with that goon? Huh?" Dana narrowed her eyes at him,"You keep your mind on your own business, I can take care of myself?" Bobby was about to say something when a young boy about the age of 10 walked into the office, not sure whether he could come in or not, Dana assured him,"Damien its al right, you can come in, your not interrupting anything important" Bobby gave her a snide look.

"Um...My mom wont be able to get all of the money to you this week for the skates you bought me, I know you said try Monday but ever dad left.." he was starting to cry. Dana kneeled in front of him, "hey you know what, its ok, don't worry about it. I'll live without it, you just worry about your spins and that axel you've been working so hard on ok. I will deal with the money." Damien smiled,"Your the Best Ms. Miller" and hugged her. Dana smiled as Damien walked out the door, but it soon faded when she noticed Bobby was still there.

"You haven't dropped dead yet?" She asked cooly and sat at her desk. Bobby walked in and sat in one of the chairs, "Why does it feel like I'm in a principals office?" He replied smug. "What are you doing here Bobby?" Bobby crossed his legs, "I already told you, why didn't you mention you were with Danny again?" Dana pulled out a pen and started to sign some forms, "He loves me..." Bobby scoffed, "Right did he love you when he gave you that nice shiner." Dana dropped her pen and got up, "Would you please just leave" Bobby stood up, "No, not until you assure me your going to leave him." Dana laughed, "Like you have any right to tell me what I can or cant do with my life," "LEAST I DON'T USE YOU AT A FUCKING PUNCHING BAG!" He screamed. He startled Dna, regaining her composure, "No, but he didn't leave. I'm glad to see you have changed, once a hot head always ahot head. I would like you to leave now." Bobby glared at her and turned toward the door, "Dana as much as you think you have this under control, you don't know shit. Danny is a fucking lunatic, and when you figure that out, fuck if I will help you." Dana laughed, "I can handle myself Bobby" Bobby put his hand on the door knob, "Take a good look in the mirror, the ring around your fucking eye should give you a good clue in on that." and slammed the door on his way out.

Dana let out a frustrated sigh and gathered her things. Now it was time to face the music, and it was only about 3 miles away at her house by the name of Daniel Matthews. "Please god, let him not be home tonight." With that she walked out the office, locked it up and headed out of the Ice Rink. Getting into her car she drove home.

what am I going to do...

**Well there is chapter 2. WHOO 2 chapters in two days. Guess who is on a role :) **

**me !**

**So Again...reviews...niiiice. But whatever :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Four Brothers, so sad I know. But I do own whoever is not in the movie :) So yeah thats it. OOOH i also don't Own Billys. I wish I did, that cafe down the street from my house is yummmmmy. Haha you know you have over stayed your welcome when they know you by name :D**

**A/N: Third Chapter. Thanks to Dannylover934 for doing the beta on my Chapter :) and thanks to everyone who has reviewed it really helps me :) and to Miranda :) Yeah, Im cool. **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

Daniel wasn't there when she arrived home. His car was missing and there was a note on the door that told her not to leave or else. Sucking in her breath she walked into the house.

3 days later

Returning from work she stopped her car in front of her house and there it was.

_Crap... Daniel's Car._

Getting out she walked up to the door. The door was unlocked because he was home, she knew it, and he wanted her to know. Dropping her keys and purse on the table and walked into the living room, unraveling her scarf and she went along. Half way through the room the light turned on.

"Didn't I tell you now to leave?." Daniel asked.

"I had work Daniel...you know that." she replied.

"Then you should've called in sick; but more importantly, where did you go 4 days ago?" Dana said nothing; so he got up and walked toward her. "Again, where DID you go?" He asked, forcefully gripping her arm in the process. She yanked her arm away.

"I went to Frank's, ok!" She answered and started to walk away.

Daniel went after her and shoved her into a wall. He grabbed her by her throat. Then leaned into her ear and whispered, "What you say to Frank my dear, 'Danny boy got a little to rough'; did he give you a shoulder to cry on, did he call the police and have you file a report on me. What Dana! What the FUCK did you tell him!" He screamed. By now she was getting tears in her eyes from the pressure of his hand on her throat.

"Nothing! I swear nothing. Daniel please let me go, you are hurting me!" She pleaded. Daniel just laughed.

"You don't know the definition of hurt, sweetie."

With that he threw her to the ground with a punch and stepped over her to walk into the kitchen. Dana just sat there, holding herself up. She spit out blood onto the floor. She could hear Daniel in the kitchen

"You might want to clean that up…" She could hear a smile when he said that.

She then heard Bobby's words coming back to her head

_"Take a good look in the mirror." _And she did just that. She looked and saw herself. The black eye was now noticeable, so there was no hiding that, and now she had the cut and blood running from her lip. _You deserve better. _Bobby was right Getting up off the floor she walked into her bedroom and started packing a suitcase of clothes. She was trying not to seem like she was being obvious. Finding her extra set of car keys, she placed them in her back pocket. She also grabbed her inhaler in her other hand.

"Take out this garbage Dana; I don't like living in a pig sty."

Seeing the perfect opportunity, she put her suitcase by the back door and got the trash. Walking out with both she went and put it in her car which was next to the trash cans. Then she walked back into the house. Daniel was sitting on the couch watching some TV drinking a beer.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Daniel asked questionably.

"I'm getting a towel for the floor," She replied.

Walking faster down the hall she ran back into her bedroom to get the last bag she had. She was all packed up when she realized she forgot the necklace her father gave her. She cursed herself and walked into the bathroom where she found it and put it on. When she checked herself in the mirror she gasped.

"Thought you would just run out of me, huh bitch?" Daniel yelled. He grabbed her by the head and smashed her against the glass mirror breaking it. She screamed as he dragged her into the bedroom.

"Where did you think you could go I wouldn't find you, huh bitch? ANSWER ME!"

He threw her onto the bed. She groaned and tried to move but he moved to straddle her. He smiled and leaned into her. "Don't fight this Dana; you know you want this…" He started to rip her shirt; luckily she had on two more layers of clothes. He tried to get her pants unzipped when out of nowhere she screamed and head-butted him. "FUCK!" he yelled and fell back. She rolled off the bed holding her stomach.

"I may not be as strong as you Daniel, but I sure as hell ain't weak. You're not the only one who can leave a mark in the relationship."

Daniel touched his head to see if he was bleeding; he pulled his fingers back and saw that he was.

"Bitch..," He hissed and lung across the bed towards her.

She ran through the hallway but was dragged down by Daniel. She kicked him off and got up. Running into the living room she went to the front door with Daniel right on her heels. She raced out the door and down the steps to her car. She rushed inside and locked the door. Daniel rushed to the driver's side.

"Now what; your keys are inside the house darling. There's no where to go but back inside; now if you be a good girl, you won't be too punished horribly," Daniel said. Dana knew better; she went into her pocket and pulled out a chain.

"Spare keys Daniel, you think I'm stupid?" She asked. Daniel's eyes turned black.

"Two words: GET OUT!" With that he broke her car window and tried to grab her. She pushed him off and grabbed the container in her other hand and sprayed him in the face. Daniel screamed in agony and fell onto the ground.

"Three words: Pepper Spray asshole!" She put her keys in the ignition and drove off leaving Daniel on the ground screaming and scrambling to move. She breathed a sigh of relief; there was only one place to go.

As she knocked on the door to her house, she felt like she was going to pass out. The fight had taken so much out of her and she knew she lost some blood. She braced herself on the porch, hoping that someone was home.

_Please...let someone be home..._

Then she heard the locks unhook and the door opened. She held her breath forever answered. (This sentence I didn't understand. Did you want it to be something like, 'She held her breath for what seemed like forever before the door opened.) I wasn't sure.

"Who is it? Dana!" He cried when he opened the door.

"Angel..." She said and she literally passed out in his arms.

"Oh shit... BOBBY" Angel called.

**That's Chapter 3 :) **

**Remember I like Reviews :) But again your choice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Four Brothers, so sad I know. But I do own whoever is not in the movie :) So yeah thats it. OOOH i also don't Own Billys (the cafe in the story). I wish I did, that cafe down the street from my house is yummmmmy. Haha you know you have over stayed your welcome when they know you by name :D**

**A/N : I would like to thank Everyone who was reviewed my story so far. And to dannylover934 who beta'd my chapter for me :)You have no idea ho much it means to me. And a shout out to Miranda! That girl is DA bomb. Im serious. Because I said so. All of you go check out her stories! http/ hehehehe. Well here is Chapter 4 !**

**So Sorry for the wait to! **

**But its here...**

Bobby was in the living room watching some TV when the knock came.

"Mind getting that Angel? I'm not in the mood to deal with no idiot pizza boy." Angel laughed at him.

"Man, you're never in the mood for anything anymore, just sitting on your dumb ass all day. I mean, hell, I could punch you and you wouldn't move your lazy ass. Least you still shower." Bobby glared at that last statement.

"Ha ha, keep that up and I'll pound your face in, ass hole." Angel just smiled and got up and started walking to the door while getting out his wallet.

"Player, you couldn't do that even if… hold on." Angel opened the door. "Who is it...Dana!"

"Angel..." That was all she could say before she passed out in his arms.

"Oh shit...BOBBY!" He yelled.

Bobby got out of his chair and ran to the front door to see Angel kneeling on the floor with a woman in his arms.

"What the fuck...Angel..." As he got closer he noticed just exactly who was in his arms. "Dana!" He was instantly at her side and took her out of Angel's arms and into his own. "What happened!" Angel just shook his head.

"I answered the door thinking it was the pizza and Dana just stood there, said my name, and collapsed."

Bobby nodded and then stood up with her in his arms. "Go grab the first aid kit and bring it upstairs. Call La Vida Loca and tell her to pick up some pain reliever on the way here; family emergency."

"Got it!" Angel nodded and ran into the other room. Bobby walked up the stairs. When he got to the top, he turned in the hall and opened the door to his room; his mothers old one. He gently laid her on the bed and started to check her wounds.

She had a busted lip, a gash on her forehead, multiple bruises on her arm, and the black eye was now darker then before. He turned **when he heard** **a** knock at the door and saw Angel standing there. Bobby motioned for him to come in.

"Someone roughed her up. Look, her shirt's all torn up. And it looks like he tried to go for her pants. Do you think he tried to...?"

"No" Bobby replied harshly. "He wasn't able to get that far; she knew something was going to happen. Look at her clothes; 3 layers, 2 belts, clip jeans? No, Dana knew something was going to happen, she just didn't know what it was going to be like." Angel handed Bobby the first aid kit, and he opened it to find the gauze and antiseptic. He wiped the blood off her forehead while Angel got the tweezers.

"She has glass imbedded; we have to get it out before it gets infected." Angel moved Bobby aside to do it, because he was gentler with these things. He sterilized the tweezers and then pulled out 3 pieces of glass that were in her forehead after which he cleaned out the wound. He moved her face a bit and then stopped. "Bobby...she has a laceration on the back of her neck, she needs stitches or she could loose more blood."

Bobby moved next to Angel and held her up as they fixed her. After they were done cleaning and dressing her Angel left the room. Bobby changed her clothes and set her back onto his bed. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby." He got up and shut the light off. He walked downstairs and punched his fist against the wall, yelling. Angel walked over and watched what he did.

"Bobby calm down."

Bobby walked past him and went outside, thinking the cold would calm him down. "He had no right Angel and he's is going to pay; he made her bleed so I make him bleed. You know what happens to people who mess with those I love." Angel walked up beside him.

"Danny's got goons; you know that Bobby. Hell, you used to roll with that guy; you introduced him to Dana while you two were together. This isn't something you just barge into. Now I know you want to make him pay, god knows I do too; Dana is like a sister, but you gotta keep your head straight first. No shooting up Detroit, we got our answer last time."

"Answer to what?" Both brothers turned to see Jerry at the bottom of the porch.

"Nothing," Bobby said.

Jerry snorted. "I may be black but I'm not full of shit so don't feed me that crap." He walked up the stairs next to his brothers. "Dana up stairs?" Bobby and Angel both looked at him confused. Jerry laughed and pointed. "Her car's in the front and judging from the busted window, I'm guessing classic Daniel work." Bobby sighed and rubbed his head.

"He got her good, she was lucky to get out when she did. I'm such an idiot. I saw her just 4 days ago and I knew it was going on. I was so mad at her that I told her to forget any help from me. I was so stupid!" Bobby hit the porch fence.

"Well before you decide to punish the fence, let's go inside, I don't want you freezing your ass, someone's gotta watch over you guy's."

"Funny," Bobby said as they walked into the house.

It was about 4 hours later when all the brothers were sitting in the living room taking in the silence; just waiting, hoping, praying she would be alright. Sofi had gone to check on her about 10 minutes ago, and now she walked back into the living room.

"She's awake, Bobby." He nodded and got up. She stopped him before he passed her. "She's scared Bobby." He just pushed past her and ran up the stairs.

Bobby knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for a response. Dana was up and on the bed, with her knees up to her chest and her head resting between them with a blanket surrounding her. Bobby shut the door and made his way over to the bed. He sat next to her and lifted her head so he could look at her. She had tears running down her cheeks. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and she welcomed his embrace, sobbing into his chest. He hugged her tightly and whispered soothing words into her ear. He just let her cry, knowing that she couldn't handle anything else. She had been through so much, and what she needed right now was him, and he needed her. That's exactly what he did; just comforted her, because it was all he could do. And she had no complaints.

**That's chapter 4 :) eooooo.**

**the long waited chapter :)**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. All characters and or places though in this story that is not in the movie I do own. Except Billy's Diner. :) That's down the street from my house. Anyway.**

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of up-dation. But no worries I have another chapter up for you all! And I hope you all enjoy it. And thank you dannylover934** **for doing the Beta on my stories. :) And than you to all the reviewers that have sent me their thoughts, I am happy to know my work is appreciated. Go check out my other stories to:) **

**EDIT! Alsoooo, Thank you so much for the reviews on this chapter already, ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr. You make me laugh! Hahaha. And also thank you marlu5, for the correct translations. **

**Now for the much awaited Chapter 5. **

Neither of them knew how long they had been up there. It seemed like forever for Dana though; not that she was complaining. Bobby had always given her the security she needed, and the world seemed peaceful hen she was with him. Despite his tough exterior, he knew that there was more to Bobby then most people saw. Dana sighed into his chest; she was tired from crying and tired from recent events. She was glad that he stayed with her… even after she had fallen asleep.

They were both awake now, with Dana resting her head on Bobby's chest and resting her hand on him. Bobby had one arm around the back of his head supporting himself and was lightly stroking her arm with his other, hoping that it would soothe her more. She knew they had to discuss what happened, so she started. After telling him exactly what went down, she just sat there, saying nothing. She couldn't see it but Bobby was really upset. He was angry; thinking that someone he knew, someone that he once trusted would do this to someone so close to his heart. He knew in the future that someone was going to pay.

"You probably think I'm an idiot..." Dana said, breaking their silence.

Bobby shook his head. "I would never think that Dana. I never should've let you go back to him knowing this was going on. I could have prevented this," He replied shamefully.

Dana moved so that she was sitting up and facing him. "None of this is your fault. I made the choice to go back to him, I made the choice not to listen to you, and you can't possibly try to blame any of this on yourself." Bobby gently took her back into her arms and she welcomed him.

"I don't think I could ever live with myself thinking something had happened to you. Please tell me you realize that Dana? What I said at your work--"

"You didn't mean it, I know...but I was still scared you would've turned away from me when I showed up."

"I was upset; I said things… but I would never turn you away, Dana. You see this Dana," he said and picked up her hand and intertwined them with his "These hands are MINE to hold. No one else's and I will be sure to make sure it stays that way. I--" He couldn't finish his sentence; a knock interrupted them.

Angel spoke from the other side, "Hey...Sofi made some dinner; if you guys are hungry you can come down for some."

"Thanks," Bobby replied. Angel walked back downstairs.

Dana didn't move but she turned her head to face Bobby. "You were saying?" Bobby shrugged it off.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's get you downstairs and some food in your stomach. Frank was right; you do look like you haven't eaten anything in weeks." At the sound of the name Frank Dana sat up quickly and went searching for her cell phone, ignoring the pain she felt in her neck and stomach. Bobby was instantly off the bed and stopped her. "Baby...its ok, I called Frank and explained the situation. It's fine, don't worry about it." Dana breathed a sigh of relief and put her hand up to her head. She felt the bandage and groaned. Bobby laughed and sat on the bed, pulling Dana so she was standing in between his legs. He rubbed her hands. "Hey look at me." She looked up at him. "It's fine now, ok?" Dana looked down and smiled. Bobby stood up, never dropping her hand and they walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Well look who's up, sleeping beauty." Angel smiled as Dana walked down the stairs after Bobby. He dropped her hand and she walked over and hugged Angel. He squeezed her. "Princess you scared us so much." Dana closed her eyes and apologized softly. "Sweetie it wasn't your fault."

"Hey stop hogging her; I want some loving from the girl too." Dana laughed as Jerry came toward her. She let go of Angel and went into Jerry's embrace. "Now that's where you belong, right here with me."

"Watch your mouth brother." Bobby warned from the kitchen. Dana laughed and pulled away wiping her tears away. She went into the living room and saw Sofi

"Chacho mija, te parese mierda," Sofi said walking toward her.

Dana laughed and replied, "Por lo meno, no duermo en la misa cama" Sofi pretended to be offended.

"Why you bring the brothers into this girl!" Dana hugged her. Sofi let go and looked her up and down, taking in the wounds. "Dammmn chicka, tell me you got some licks in too?" Bobby walked up behind Dana and wrapped his arms around her.

"Course."

"I sprayed pepper spray in his eyes, but not before I head butted him when he was trying to...yeah."

"That's my chicka."

"Ok La Vida Loca, go check your dinner and make sure you don't burn it."

"Kiss my ass Bobby, She said as she walked away. Bobby called after her.

"Isn't that Angel's job?"

Dana laughed and slapped his arm playfully. Bobby made a 'what' face and just held her closer, burying his face in her neck. They talked together to the couch and sat down. Dana snuggled closer to Bobby. He wrapped his arm around her and just held her there. For once Dana believed things could be getting better for her.

**Chapter 5 :) **

**Translations**

Chacho mija, te parese mierda- **Dang girl you look like shit!**

Por lo meno, no duermo en la misa cama- **Least I don't sleep with it in bed!**

**I know I know, long wait for a short chapter. But hey I updated at least right? Besides this chapter had a lot of emotional meaning ) and I liked it. Well I hope you all like it, more to come! **

**Review:) **

**PSSSH. I'm already writing chapter 6 and almost done! **


End file.
